The Queens Plan
by Nicro7777
Summary: The Queen of Tokiwadai, gets some interesting information about Kamijou Touma and his relationship with a certain Railgun, seeing her chance what will her plans be?
1. Chapter 1: Queen meets boy

Disclaimer: I do not in any form own To aru Majutsu no Index or To aru railgun, or has I made any money of it. This story is written by a fan for fans of the series.

Thoughts: _thinking_

**Chapter 1: Queen meets boy**

**Tokiwadai middle school for girls:**

"You are saying that Misaka Mikoto has been defeated in combat, by an unknown boy? A girl sitting on a throne said. Yes Misaka have been repeatedly defeated by a boy who is not known to us, which means he is properly not a high ranking esper". A blonde haired girl stated she continued, "also it seems that his power revolves around negating other abilities, which is I may add is, at least in theory is impossible."

In front of her a girl sitting on a throne snapped, "don't you dare tell me what is and what isn't possible, if I want your opinion I will ask for it servant".

The blonde haired girl bowed and trembled before the throne, "please forgive my rudeness Queen, I am of course wrong please forgive my insolence".

The Queen waved her off, "well since you told me something interesting I will let it go, but I need more information, I will use your eyes as mine to observe him".

"Still bowing the blonde haired girl replied, of course Queen I humbly accept your orders". The blonde haired girl said as she still bowing began to move backwards and out of the door opposing to throne.

When she had left, the Queen of Tokiwadai stood up and moved over to a window, _so the mighty Misaka Mikoto can't defeat a single boy, how far the mighty have fallen, but this boy may be what I have been looking for, the power to negate any power, with him at my side nothing would be able to stop me, as I hold the strongest form of telekinesis "Mental out"_.

The Queen looking outside, _with that kind of power I would not just be the Queen of Tokiwadai I would be the Queen of academy city, no esper would be able to defeat me and no one in antiskill would be able to stop me, I would rule supreme. _

With these thoughts she began looking through the eyes of her servant (at least in her mind), it was so useful using a teleporter as a medium, seeing as how they were able to get somewhere so fast, but of course the blonde girl was only a level 3 teleporter with a max range of 30 meters and she was only able to make a jump every couple of minutes, but it still speeded up the pace at which she was able to move around.

**Street in academy city**

_I can't believe that idiot_, a girl in a school uniform thought, _every single time I meet him he infuriates me and what is with him and girls. What was it he called her Himegami or something, why is it every time I see him he is with some new girl._ These thoughts belong to this girl is Misaka Mikoto, she is a level 5 known as Railgun, and having almost complete control over electricity, being able to create bolts of lightning at a whim.

Earlier she had a run in with a certain high school student.

Flashback:

**Street in academy city**

"Fight me now or are you afraid", Misaka screamed to spiky haired boy releasing bolts of lightning.

"Hey calm down what would you do if one of does hit someone". The spiky haired boy yelped as he dodged a bolt coming straight for him.

"Touma do you know this girl?" A black haired girl in a miko outfit asked.

"Yea I happened to help her with a problem some time ago, but biri biri I have no time to fight you today, I have to help Himegami here with some groceries", Touma replied.

Misaka was now seeing red, "so what kind of relationship do you have with her?"

Before Touma could say anything Himegami answered, "Classmates and he has also saved me from my earlier life, so he is also my savior".

Misaka looked down, "so you were also helped by this idiot huh. Don't mess with me".

Saying this Misaka released several bolts of lightning at Touma who raised his right hand blocking the lightning. The lighting seemed to cease to exist as came into contact with his hand, taking the chance; he grabbed Himegami's hand and ran for it.

Misaka left there alone feeling like an idiot, never seeing a blonde haired girl wearing the same uniform as her leaving or hearing Himegami's words, I feel as though a new flag has been raised.

Flashback end:

Mikoto yelling at the sky, "Touma your idiot"

Her yell was answered by loud rumble after which a gigantic downpour began soaking her to the skin.

**Touma's dormitory**

Kamijou Touma arrived at his dormitory soaked by an enormous downpour which had begun only minutes after he had said goodbye to Himegami, though he had received some food to give to Index as a present for his help.

"Touma, Touma I am hungry", yelled a young blue haired nun as she was throwing a tantrum.

"Calm down Index I have some food from Himegami, right here" Touma said trying to defuse the situation.

Index calming a little down began to wolf down the food, while Touma began trying to figure out his budget.

"Agggh no matter what I do, I can't make the money last, it seems as if I am going to have to take a part time job to pay for the bills" Touma stated in despair crumbling down unto the floor.

A voice interrupted his depression, "Touma I am thirsty go get something for me to drink".

Touma looking over at Index "Index do you even know what kind of situation we are in at moment, we are in red, no money no food, we have to spare".

Touma stopping when he saw Index coming closer showing her teeth's, "No Index, not the head agggghhh… fokuu da"

**10 minutes later outside**

_That Index I can't believe she would bite me like that, what have ever done to deserve this kind of treatment from her. Ok maybe I do deserve it, seeing as I don't remember anything from before I had helped her, so if I did anything to her there I may deserve it… Fokuu da. _

Stopping when hearing someone behind him, Touma turned around to see a Accelerator, also walking away from the vending machine, their eyes locked.

"You" Pointing at each other they both said at the same time, "what are you doing here".

"You it is your fault I am being treated like a servant by a kid" Accelerator yelled at Touma, "Now I have to buy a special brand of drink for that girl".

"How is that my fault?" Touma asked.

"It's all because you defeated me and you speech that I had a change a heart, which is the reason for my predicament at the moment" Accelerator yelled at Touma.

"Calm down why don't we just go away from in each our direction I had a very bad day today, so I don't need anything worse happening" Touma said looking tied.

"Yeah let's do that, then I can think this was just a bad dream about running you, and being a slave for kid" Accelerator mumbled going away.

Touma sighing in relief _what was that all about anyway. _Touma thought while beginning to go back to his dormitory where Index was waiting for him. _Well it is not like it matters, seems like Accelerator have found something to do with his life._

Touma never saw a figure disappearing into the night.

**A couple of Days after**

**Café Joseph's**

Touma could not believe his luck seeing a notice in the window of the café.

Help wanted, cleaning and helping in the kitchen good pay, looking for someone who can begin at once.

Shrugging Touma went inside, "hello I am here about the job"

A minute went then, loud voice yelled "Thank goodness, here no time to waste, you can start by cleaning the tables".

Stunned Touma stood silent for minute before, "Does that mean I am hired?"

"Of course it means you are hired here hurry up" said a person coming out from the back.

Shrugging Touma began to cleaning the tables, until the doorbell sounded announcing the arrival of a little black haired girl around the same size as Index, she walked over to the man who had just hired Touma. She bowed before him, before going into the back of the café.

"Uhm does she work here, umm Mr. Joseph?" Touma asked.

"Yea she is new waiter here she began working here just recently, and just call Joseph" Joseph said, continuing "Well here she is, I will let her introduce herself".

"Hello my name Ishomiya Kaguya, but please feel free to call me Kaguya" Kaguya said bowing.

"Hello it is pleasure to meet you my name is Kamijou Touma, but please call me Touma" Touma replied.

"Umm if you don't mind me asking how did you find this job?" Kaguya asked.

"Well it is a little strange actually" Touma said.

Flashback:

**Somewhere in academy city**

"Is there no job in this god forsaken city" Touma yelled to the sky.

Touma had been looking for a job for 5 hours strait now and no luck so far, he just about to give up when…

"Umm are you looking for a job?" A blonde haired girl asked.

"Yeah sorry about yelling like that I did not see you there" Touma said ashamed.

"No, no it does not bother me, but just over there I saw a notice about a job in a café" The girl said.

"Really thank you I will check it out" Touma said running in the direction given.

Flashback end

"And then I ended up here" Touma ended.

"Oh I look forward to working with you Touma" Kaguya said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Queen meets girls

Disclaimer: I do not in any form own To aru Majutsu no Index or To aru railgun, or has I made any money of it. This story is written by a fan for fans of the series.

Thoughts: _thinking_

**Chapter 2: Queen meets girls**

Flashback:

**Two days earlier**

**Tokiwadai middle school for girls**

Sitting in a throne like structure the queen of Tokiwadai, looked outside through a window. _So this boy can beat Accelerator in a fight, but yet I have no information about him. What is he? He can't be just a normal student, seeing as no student would be able to defeat Accelerator in a fair fight and to make it even stranger Accelerator seemed reluctant to fight him again, which means that he is not sure that he could destroy him in a fight. Also it seems as if I can't enter his mind, which must mean his ability is a permanent effect so even a surprise attack may be useless against him, so how to get him to join me? I could have some of my minions talk to him, but if his ability is as I suspect it would not matter as my mind control would be broken, so if I want him on my side it seems as if I have to do the work myself… _

Here she shudders from the thought of doing something herself. _Now I just have to figure out how to approach him…_

Flashback end

**Outside café Joseph's**

Three girls were walking, together towards a café.

"But I keep telling you this Satan-san there is no strange religion here in academy city, so why do you insist that you keep seeing nuns and people in miko outfit here in the city?" A short twin tail black haired girl said to another girl walking besides her.

"But Shirai-san there really is a blue haired nun here in academy city we saw her didn't we Uiharu?" Satan insisted, looking insulted at the insinuation that she would tell something which was not true.

"Well I am not sure whether it was a real nun or just some cosplayer in a nun outfit, besides that where is Misaka-san? I thought she would be here by now" Uiharu continued, looking a little unsure about what to do with Kuroko and Satan arguing.

"Ah hem, she is sick at the moment with a cold, the other day when she came home, her cloths were soaked by the rain, and because of judgment I can't nurse back to health. My beloved onee-sama it hurts my heart that I have to leave you alone while you are sick, but that demon of a dorm manger has forbidden me from staying in the dorms with her, so that I" Kuroko cried, looking up in the heaven, "if just I could be together with you I would warm your body with mine and then we would, hahah" Kuroko said now looking lost in her own world.

"Why would she be outside in the rain, though?" Satan asked, trying to distract Kuroko from her fantasy world.

"She was outside meeting with that barbarian I just know it, but why must she keep meeting when she has me" Kuroko said, now going from her fantasy world into a blinding rage. She stopped just before the doors to the café.

"Really if I see that barbarian I am going to pulverize him…" Kuroko said as she opened the doors.

Now the sight which greeted Kuroko when she had opened the doors was, the new waitress who had started the day before talking to a male high school student who looked strangely familiar…

"YOU" Kuroko yelled as used teleport to jump to the position of the boy, readying a punch, only to be intercepted by his right hand clamping hers. Time seemed to stand still for a couple minutes, as Kuroko struggled to escape from his grip.

"Why does my ability not work?" Kuroko yelped, looking perplex, "what have you done to my ability you barbarian, if you do not unhand me this minute I will not answer for the consequences" Kuroko said, but even with all her bravo, she looked uncertain about what to do.

"Well if it isn't biri biri friend, what was the name, Kuro, Kurogan, Kuroneko?" Touma said completely ignoring her as he tried to remember to remember her name.

"It's KUROKO you barbarian" Kuroko yelled, now flushed about her humiliation at a person who apparently could not even remember her name.

By now Satan and Uiharu stood beside Kaguya and looked back and forth between Kuroko and Touma, as if it was tennis match.

"Waitress-san do you know anything about what is going on?" Satan asked looking at Kaguya, who looked intensively at Touma's hand, as if trying to figure something out, "um hello" Satan repeated waving her hand in front of her.

Kaguya yelped as answered as fast as she could "No, I have just met Touma today, but to me it seems as if that lady and him have some history together."

"Could that biri biri person he talks about be Misaka-san?" Uiharu asked Satan, having taking a thinking pose.

"Well that could be case, but that would mean if they meet outside in the evening and he have a nickname for her, are they are going out!" Satan exclaimed, looking as if she had just won the jackpot in the lottery.

"Really, why haven't Misaka-san said anything about it to us", Uiharu said blushing, twiddling her fingers.

Kuroko and Touma who until now had been fighting, (Kuroko trying to pummel Touma with her free hand while Touma tried to defend himself against the on slaughter), stopped what they were doing and at the same yelled, "NOOOO WE/THEY ARE NOT"

Kuroko taking this chance to escape Touma grip, quickly composed herself, "there is no way that could be true, she way out of his league"

"Really you have interest in Misaka-san?" Satan asked shyly, ignoring Kuroko and directing the questing directly to Touma.

Touma now blushing like a tomato, "yeah, I have absolutely no interest in that kind of violent, middle school student, and I don't think she likes me like that, seeing as she tries to kill me every time we meet, with those crazy lightning things she tosses around like it was nothing." The last part Touma said looking a little upset, "I mean why can't she just act like a normal person around me instead of insisting to fight me"

Satan looking down, "Ok, ok my bad, so you are not going out", then Satan looked up with a thoughtful look "but wait what do you mean, by Misaka-san is trying to kill you and fight you".

Touma looking at her and with offhanded gesture "it is just like it sounds, biri biri keep challenging me to fight even though she always loses…"

"WHAT" All but Touma and Kaguya yelled, looking at Touma if he had just announced that he came from outer space.

"What do you mean by, that you defeat Misaka-san, she is a level 5 you know", Uiharu said, she continued "could it be that you are a really high level esper yourself?"

"No I am just your regular level 0, but I have to start working see you all, or may lose my job the first day I am here" Touma said leaving a stunned crowd behind as he went into the back.

"Level 0, does that mean he does not have an ability? Then how could he defeat Misaka-san." Uiharu asked, looking at the retreating form of Kamijou Touma.

"It can't be, he must have an ability, he was able to stop me from teleporting when I attacked him, I am a level 4, it does not make any sense" Kuroko said, after thinking for a while she continued, "maybe he is lying or skipping ability examination or something"

"Is this not just like that urban legend about a person having an ability to prevent other abilities from working?" Satan asked, seeing the surprised look on Kuroko's face, "hah I told you it could be real and here we have the proof of it"

"Calm down I am sure that if we look him up on judgments database we will see that he just lied and that he is probably is a level 4 or something, or it could also just be that he has never fought Onee-sama for real" Kuroko said, then she looked at Uiharu, "could I have you check it on the laptop right away so that this ridiculous conversation can end".

"But we aren't supposed to misuse our access like Shirai-san" Uiharu said looking unsure, about breaking the rules.

"Uiharu-san think of it like this, if he is registered as an level 0 and he can beat Onee-sama he must have been failed classified and we are just trying to clear up the mess, it is one of the duties of judgment to make sure the database is updated with the relevant data" Kuroko said, trying to convince Uiharu.

"Well when you say it like that, ok I will check it" Uiharu said, taking her laptop out and turning it on.

After waiting a couple of minutes, "Umm what is his full name Shirai-san?" Uiharu asked.

"Kamijou Touma" Kuroko said looking over her shoulder.

Uiharu began to input the name into the database, and then she waited for a match to come up. After around 30 seconds of loading one match appeared.

**Name:** Kamijou Touma

**Age:** 17

**Student at:** "A Certain high school"

**Level:** 0

**Other information:** Classified

Looking at the screen in disbelief Kuroko exclaimed "what do they mean by classified, I have never seen something like that on a profile, not even the other level 5 in the city has their information classified, what is he", she said looking at the other girls.

Now the girls begin to talk between themselves, not seeing that Kaguya had also seen the profile of Kamijou Touma. With an eerie smile she went away.

**Tokiwadai middle school**

In the room with the throne in the Tokiwadai, the Queen sat looking down upon a certain Motoharu Tsuchimikado, who had come in his usual casual cloth.

"So do you have the requested information Motoharu-san" the Queen asked looking down upon him.

"Of course I have, but do you have what I wanted?" Tsuchimikado asked looking up upon the Queen, smirking and waving a folder before her.

"If you mean a full video of you little sister while she works here in Tokiwadai, then I have it, but I can't seem to under…" the Queen said looking at him.

"Please do worry about why I want it nya, just the fact that you are trading it for information about Kamijou Touma nya" Tsuchimikado interrupted, snatching the disk from the Queen and dumping the folder unto he legs.

Picking the folder up, the Queen started to leaf through it.

"So this is a list of all those he is in contact with, what does the heart and percentage represent?" the Queen asked finding it strange that there at every girl Touma knew was a heart with a percentage in it.

"That is of course how much they have fallen in love with him?", Tsuchimikado said as it was the most obvious thing in the world, kissing the disk he had just gotten.

"Are you telling me that all of these girls are in love with him?" Twitching as she asked Tsuchimikado.

Tsuchimikado not getting the hint still kissing his disk, "yeah and at the moment my personally favorite is Kanzaki Kaori, if you are wondering she is the girl on page 7, seeing as Touma likes Onee-san type girls"

Tsuchimikado kept talking not noticing a dark aura, starting to form from the throne.

"And then there is this sister, who is living with him…" Tsuchimikado stopped when he finally noticed the situation he was in, "don't tell me you also…"

A dark chuckle could be heard in the room, while the aura grew in intensity, Tsuchimikado felt like he stood before the devil himself in this moment.

"Well it seems like I have some pest elimination to do now huh", the Queen said, looking down upon Tsuchimikado, and just a warring if you tell anyone about this, I will tell your sister just how sick your obsession with her is, I have seen the darkest part of your mind now".

Tsuchimikado looking very pale now, "calm down there is no need to do anything you might regret and I am a professional spy so I will never reveal my customers to anyone"

"Pray that you don't" said the Queen.


End file.
